Reaper
by nay.hem
Summary: A tarefa dele não é das melhores: Edward leva os espíritos dos mortos ao seu destino. Bella acaba de perder a melhor amiga, e decide ir ao cemitério. O que acontece quando essas almas tão distintas se encontram? Ninguém pode fugir do amor... e da morte.
1. Perda

­Disclaimer: Os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, mas a trama é minha.

**(N/A) **Essa história se passa em um universo alternativo, mas tentei manter a base da Steph; principalmente nas relações entre as pessoas e sua personalidade. A princípio: Bella vive em Forks com o pai, mas não conhece nenhum Cullen. Ainda.

****

* * *

**Cap 1 - Perda**

A chuva caía torrencialmente, e muitos dos presentes estavam debaixo de guarda-chuvas pretos; mas Isabella Swan não se importava. Que era uma chuvinha diante da perda de Angie? Forks era sempre chuvosa, mesmo! De fato, ela mal podia sentir os grossos pingos d'água que caíam sobre seu rosto, agora inexpressivo.

Era muita injustiça, pensava, que uma de suas melhores amigas tivesse morrido tão jovem. Tanta coisa para viver... _Antes fosse Jessica_, pensou ela, se reprimindo depois por fazê-lo. _Pelo menos morreu dormindo, sem sofrer._ As lágrimas pela morte de sua melhor amiga nunca caíram, porque às vezes a dor ultrapassa o consolo do pranto.

O padre se calou, enquanto o caixão era posto na sepultura. Bella mal tinha ouvido o homem falar, estava muito absorta em seus próprios pensamentos para isso. Acompanhou com os olhos o movimento das pás dos dois homens, do início ao fim; não parara nem quando seu pai perguntou se ela queria carona. Respondera-lhe brevemente que ficaria mais um pouco e que daria um jeito de voltar para casa, já que o cemitério de Forks não era muito distante. O pai assentiu, entendendo a dor da filha; seu grande amigo Harry Clearwater morrera há algum tempo e a dor ainda beirava o insuportável.

Aos poucos, todos foram embora; os Weber foram os últimos a sair, com os olhos inchados e vermelhos. Bella, no entanto, continuava ali, em pé, em frente ao túmulo; os braços ao redor de si mesma, como que tentando protegê-la da dor inevitável. E, de certa forma, isso era um consolo. Nada muito eficaz, já que ela sabia que nada supriria a falta que lhe faria Angela Weber.

|ᴥ|

**[Edward PoV]**

Mais uma criança morreu. Dezessete, dezoito anos? Com certeza, uma criança. Ou pior, uma adolescente. Há muita gente no enterro, ela devia ser boa pessoa; ou muito rica. Preciso esperar essa gente toda sair de cima do caixão para acordá-la, e espero que eles não demorem. Quero cumprir minha tarefa logo e curtir os pingos de chuva no meu rosto.

Não vou mentir, odeio ter que levar jovens para além de qualquer um dos rios. Primeiro, porque eles acham que estão sonhando, e não conseguem aceitar que estão mortos em tão tenra idade. É um saco! Segundo, porque quando finalmente percebem que não estão mais no mundo dos vivos, se desesperam, e aí têm diferentes reações. Ou eles choram e querem os pais, ou se revoltam e fogem - e eu tenho que procurá-los por toda parte.

Finalmente, os amigos da falecida começaram a ir embora. Agora só sobraram a família, imagino, e a garota de All Star. De acordo com os pensamentos da família, ela se chama Bella.

Minha tarefa é levar os espíritos _seguros_ através dos rios que os levarão ao "céu" ou ao "inferno". Cruzados os rios, eles saem de minha alçada e vão viver felizes no paraíso ou na danação eterna. Claro, é infinitamente mais complexo que isso, mas não adianta tentar explicar. Os humanos nunca entendem algo nem na própria dimensão, nem que essa coisa dance pelada na frente deles; quanto mais algo complexo quanto os mecanismos de funcionamento do _post-mortem_.

Agora só ficou Bella; está se abraçando e olhando para o túmulo. Odeio esses túmulos de tijolos e mármore, é muito mais difícil para coletar os espíritos assim; eles não acreditam que podem atravessar tudo aquilo.

Como se não fosse inacreditável o suficiente o fato deles estarem mortos e falando com um ceifador.

|ᴥ|

Bella estava triste e cansada, e queria rever umas fotos da amiga que havia em seu computador. Sem fazer um único movimento, levantou bruscamente os olhos, e não pôde esconder sua fascinação. Em cima de um túmulo branco, a algumas ruas de distância, estava o ser mais belo e assustador que ela já vira.

Era um homem trajado de negro, usando um sobretudo da mesma cor; ele estava agachado, e as mãos estavam displicentemente dispostas em cima dos joelhos. O cabelo dele estava molhado, sendo, portanto, difícil dizer sua cor; e ela quase podia ver as gotas de chuva escorrendo por sua face. Sua boca vermelha estava entreaberta e o contraste entre ela, a roupa negra e o tom alvo de sua pele era simplesmente indescritível. Bella sentiu seus olhos encontrando com os dele, meio dourados; mirando-a com um misto de espanto e tédio.

Ela coçou os olhos para vê-lo melhor, mas quando os abriu não havia mais ninguém. _Era só o que faltava, ficar imaginando coisas._ Então, pensou que era hora de ir. Ficar resfriada não ajudaria a melhorar seu ânimo, e ela poderia vir de novo quando parasse de chover. _Se é que algum dia pára de chover em Forks_, pensou. Não importava; ela viria para visitar Angie assim que pudesse. Viria todos os dias.

Olhou mais uma vez para o túmulo da amiga, e então para o túmulo branco; enquanto um raio e um trovão cortavam o céu escuro. Bella, porém, não sabia que, ao decidir vir todos os dias ao cemitério, estava mudando o curso de toda sua existência.

* * *

**(N/A) **Esse é um capítulo-teste, portanto se curtirem deixem reviews que eu continuo - nem se tiver só uma pessoa lendo. Ah, se tiverem qualquer pergunta mandem que eu respondo ao longo da história.

Tenho ainda idéias pra uma continuação! **=D **

De qualquer maneira, espero que gostem.

|ᴥ|


	2. O espírito de Angela

**Capítulo 2 - O espírito de Angela**

|ᴥ|

**[Edward PoV]**

Eu, como filho de anjo e demônio, tenho a capacidade deles de ler pensamentos de todas as criaturas de meu convívio; ainda que a _minha_ mente não possa ser lida por ninguém, se eu não permitir. Naturalmente, isso ajuda em meu trabalho, mas ter essas milhões de vozes na minha cabeça é muito perturbador.

E essa garota, Bella. Não consegui ouvir o que ela estava pensando. É comum acontecer isso quando os humanos estão muito tristes ou muito alegres, porque não conseguem articular pensamentos claramente, então não consigo lê-los. Mas ela me viu, deve ter pensado algo - não é todo dia que você vê um ceifador te encarando agachado em um túmulo. Mesmo assim, não consegui ouvir nada na direção dela, nem em um raio de cem metros!

Bom, pelo menos agora ela foi embora e eu posso cumprir minha tarefa. Angela foi assassinada enquanto dormia, não sei direito as circunstâncias. As informações que tenho são apenas aquelas essenciais para eu cumprir o meu trabalho, e com certeza um assassinato como _causa mortis_ é algo essencial; eu preciso saber quais os eventuais chiliques que esses espíritos podem ter para me preparar para lidar com eles. Imagino como seria acordar aos 18 anos em um caixão, a sete palmos debaixo da terra, vendo um homem estranho dizendo-lhe que você está morto; e que, pior, você foi assassinado sob circunstâncias desconhecidas.

É, não deve ser nada agradável.

Geralmente não coleto espirítos nos cemitérios, porque eles obviamente não morrem aqui. Mas aqueles que morrem dormindo não percebem rapidamente que estão mortos, então tenho que esperar até que acordem. Imagino que para eles deva parecer um sonho ruim, um pesadelo interminável. Mas não posso afirmar com certeza, afinal eu nunca morri e não sou muito sociável com espíritos a ponto de perguntar a eles. Admito: eu não sou muito sociável com ninguém. Ok, e também até poderia ler seus pensamentos, mas não é como se eu quisesse fazer isso. São imagens que eu não gostaria de ter na minha cabeça.

Chega de lero-lero, preciso levar essa garota para o rio Lethe se quiser aproveitar a chuva.

- Angela? - perguntei, olhando para o túmulo dela. Tudo estava preto em sua mente, ela devia ter ingerido muito calmante antes de morrer. Droga, ela vai demorar para acordar.

Esperei a noite inteira, mas infelizmente não estava mais chovendo. Não saí do cemitério, porque se ela acordasse e eu não tivesse por perto, coisas terríveis podiam acontecer - com ela e comigo. Por fim, lá pelas seis horas da manhã a chuva recomeçou fininha, e finalmente percebi alguma atividade na mente dela. Não estava acordada ainda, eram pensamentos desconexos; acho que ela estava sonhando. Esquilo, um garoto moreno, Bella, duas garotas loiras, um penhasco, uma floresta, barracas de camping... Definitivamente, ela estava sonhando.

Mas não vou esperar mais, a chuva da manhã é a melhor para correr.

- Angela, você não deve dormir mais. Acorde e saia daí.

Repeti algumas vezes, até que li em seus pensamentos que ela acordava e, claro, se desesperava. Dirigi-me de novo à garota:

- Angela, saia do caixão para que possamos conversar. Não me faça descer até aí, vou me sujar de lama e esse sobretudo é difícil de limpar.

Pude ouví-la pensando que não conseguiria, e não entendia o que estava fazendo dentro de um caixão. Como sempre, cogitou a hipótese de ainda estar sonhando.

- Sim, eu leio pensamentos, e não, não é um sonho; você está mesmo morta. Era para você saber disso antes, quase que instantaneamente, mas parece que você foi assassinada enquanto dormia. Desculpe a indelicadeza em tratar desse assunto, mas eu estou acostumado com gente morta e realmente gosto de correr na chuva. Então se você puder sair daí logo, eu posso finalmente te levar para o rio Lethe, e ficaria muito grato por finalmente poder correr na chuva de novo. Você é só espírito, agora, então não precisa temer; você pode atravessar tudo isso se quiser.

Ah, agora sim ela parece estar entendendo. Vi a garota erguer a mão devagar, meio incrédula, só para vê-la atravessar o estofado e a madeira do caixão. Ela tomou coragem, e começou a levantar a cabeça, sentando e finalmente ficando em pé. Sua cabeça e seu tronco haviam saído parcialmente, já que a cova era funda. Ofereci-me para ajudar.

- Isso foi mais rápido do que eu pensei que seria. Aqui, dê-me sua mão e eu te puxo para fora.

Ela assentiu e eu a puxei, fazendo então um gesto para ela sentar em seu próprio túmulo, de modo que poderíamos conversar frente a frente. Ela olhou receosa, com medo de que fosse cair para dentro da cova novamente.

- Não se preocupe, você só atravessa coisas do mundo dos vivos quando quiser. Sente-se sem medo. - disse eu, tentando tranqüilizá-la.

- Quem é você? - balbuciou a garota, fazendo a mais clássica das perguntas.

- Para você, será suficiente conhecer-me por Edward Cullen. É meu nome por aqui.

- Espere um momento, volte tudo. Você disse que eu estou... Estou morta?

- Sim.

- Mas como? Eu nem sei o porquê de estar morta! O que aconteceu comigo? - disse ela, com uma aparência confusa. - O _que_ é você?

Respirei fundo e resolvi começar pela pergunta mais fácil.

- Eu sou um ceifador. Eu coleto os espíritos dos mortos e os guio até onde devem ir. No seu caso, devo guiar até o rio Lethe, o rio do esquecimento. Parece que você foi boa pessoa, mesmo, porque atravessar o Lethe é para poucos hoje em dia.

- Não entendo. Eu não posso estar morta! Tenho só dezoito anos! - disse ela. Eu sabia que seria difícil desde o começo, então respirei fundo novamente.

- Você foi assassinada enquanto dormia, Angela, eu já disse. Isso acontece em qualquer idade.

- Mas quem me matou? Quando eu morri?

- Eu não faço idéia de quem te matou. Eu não estou aqui para desvendar crimes humanos, só preciso levá-la o mais rápido possível. E, respondendo à outra pergunta, você faleceu anteontem pela manhã, foi enterrada ontem à noite.

- Do que eu morri?

- Eu não tenho certeza. Te acompanhei durante a autópsia, e o legista só pôde chegar à conclusão de overdose de medicamentos. Como era o mesmo remédio que você tomava para dormir, concluíram que você se matou.

- Suicídio? Impossível! Eu nunca me mataria, todo mundo que me conhecia sabe disso!

- É, isso é verdade. Seus amigos e familiares acham que você errou a dose e tomou mais que o permitido por engano. Não acreditam na hipótese de suicídio, mas não pensam que foi assassinato, também. Acham que foi um trágico acidente.

- Ora, vamos! Eu não errei na dose, sou muito meticulosa para isso!

- Eu sei que não errou. Já disse, você foi assassinada, e essa informação veio dos meus superiores, não de um falho legista humano.

- Eu não posso ir sem saber quem me matou, Cullen. - respondeu ela. Senti minha raiva chegando perto. Pensei no meu pai, e em como ele enfrentaria a situação de tentar enfiar uma coisa na cabeça de uma adolescente histérica. Com paciência, é claro.

- Você vai passar pelo rio Lethe e nem vai se lembrar disso, Angela. Ele é o rio do esquecimento. Vai lembrar só as coisas boas de sua vida terrena!

- Não ligo para o que vai me acontecer, mas imagine como os meus pais estão? - disparou ela, sua voz tremendo ligeiramente. - Ver a filha morta tão nova e nem saber o porquê! E meus amigos? Ah, meu Deus, e Ben! E _Bella_? Ela deve estar em choque!

- A justiça divina é para todos, Angela. Tenha certeza de que o assassino será responsabilizado devidamente pelo crime que cometeu. Prolongar sua estada neste mundo só vai trazer dor e sofrimento. Poupe-se disso, você foi escolhida para ir direto ao paraíso!

- Eu não quero ir agora, eu tenho coisas para resolver antes.- disse ela, com determinação.

Bufei. Criança teimosa!

- Eu não posso forçá-la. - expliquei, cansado de tagarelar. - Mas eu alerto: nesse mundo, a morte é só o começo. Coisas muito piores podem te acontecer daqui para frente. Aliás, falando em coisas piores, como designaram você para o paraíso se você pensa em vingança? Não me parece muito divino.

- Não se preocupe comigo, Cullen, porque não é por mim que eu temo. E não quero vingança, eu quero justiça. Você não entende mesmo a diferença, não é? Sem saber quem é o assassino, quais suas motivações, aqueles que eu amo podem estar em perigo. Eu não posso simplesmente ir para o paraíso e deixá-los correndo esse risco!

- Agora entendo porque você vai para o paraíso. - falei, revirando os olhos. - Se _eu_ pudesse cruzar o rio Lethe, com certeza já estaria lá.

- Suponho que você não tenha família e amigos, então.

- Para sua informação, garota, eu tenho sim. Pai, mãe e irmãos. Só que diferentemente de você, eu nunca vou ter a oportunidade de conhecer o paraíso por melhor que eu seja, simplesmente porque eu sou imortal. Irrita ver alguém que pode viver lá em felicidade eterna, e não vai por medo da morte de pessoas que, por sinal, _vão morrer de qualquer jeito_.

- Não fale assim. Se você é imortal como diz, não faz idéia do que é quando a morte bate à porta.

- Ora, Angela, eu sou um _ceifador_! Morte é o que eu faço! Sou eu que bato à porta das pessoas.

- Por isso mesmo. Se você não sabe o que eu estou sentindo, não me julgue. Preciso defender minha família, Ben e Bella. E estou irredutível, não adianta reclamar!

Teimosa. Teimosa. Teimosa.

- Está bem, a decisão é sua. E por falar em Bella, ela foi a última a sair daqui ontem à noite. Ela deve realmente gostar de você.

- Sim, éramos melhores amigas. Ah, Deus, queria tanto poder rever Bella!

Quando ela disse essas exatas palavras, eu ouvi uma voz desconhecida gritando comigo de longe.

- Ei! Você aí de preto! Você é o homem que eu vi ontem. O que faz aqui tão cedo?

Seria melhor para mim e para ela que eu fosse embora. Mas eu estava extremamente curioso, e além do mais, ela já tinha certeza do que tinha visto, não adiantava correr. Certo, admito: eu não _queria _correr. Então me decidi.

Fechei os olhos pesadamente, e virei minha cabeça para encarar Isabella Swan.

* * *

**(N/A) **Fiquei tão feliz com as reviews que varei a madrugada escrevendo o capítulo 2! Me organizei, e a trama toda está pronta, só falta desenvolver. Ainda tem muita coisa na relação entre o Edward e a Bella para trabalhar, mas isso é menor do que o nexo da trama e a ligação com a continuação que quero fazer. Além disso, é na relação dele com Bella que descobriremos mais de como esse mundo funciona!

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, principalmente que não gostou da morte da Angie. Posto o próximo logo!

Beijos,

**Nay**

**p.s.: **As reviews eu respondi com mensagens, então chequem a inbox de vocês aqui no ff!! Vou responder aqui só a review da Bellah, porque ela não estava logada no e pq a informação que vou dar pra ela pode ser do interesse de vocês **;-)**

|ᴥ|

_**Bellah:**__ A Bella vai superar, a pior parte já passou. Como eu mostrei nesse capítulo, não são todos os Cullen que são reapers. Os pais dele são anjo e demônio, Carlisle e Esme. De fato, só o Edward é ceifador. Mas vou explicar mais disso lá pra frente, tem muita coisa pra rolar ainda!_


	3. Idéias Idiotas de Angela Weber

**Capítulo 3 – Idéias Idiotas de Angela Weber**

**|ᴥ|**

_**[Edward PoV]**_

- Bella! Que bom que você veio! Achei que nunca mais a veria!

Ah, Deus. Essa garota agora vai querer falar com os vivos, também? E o pior é que nem posso avisar Angela que Bella não pode ouvir, simplesmente porque ela está na minha frente, esperando uma resposta à pergunta que fez. Não posso dá-la toda, mas quero saber mais sobre essa garota Swan. Ela aparentemente está com a mesma roupa de ontem, mas a camiseta é diferente. Ela deve ter passado a noite em claro, pois havia olheiras fundas em seu rosto.

- O que faço aqui tão cedo? - repeti a pergunta dela. - Vim... Vim dar uma olhada se tudo estava em ordem.

- Boa desculpa, Cullen. Até um retardado descobriria essa. - disse Angela.

- Ver se estava tudo em ordem? - repetiu ela, me imitando. Ela parecia desconfiada. - Você trabalha no cemitério ou algo assim?

- Algo assim. - respondi, sem mentir. Sim, eu não estava mentindo, só _omitindo; _era o necessário. Não gosto de mentir, afinal apesar da mãe que eu tenho, meu pai é literalmente um anjo.

- É, você mata as pessoas e ainda as tira do túmulo para perturbá-las mais um pouco. - comentou a falecida querendo visivelmente me irritar.

Olhei para ela de relance, tentando fazer com que essa maluca entendesse que ela devia calar a boca, porque só eu podia ouvi-la. Bella percebeu meu olhar raivoso para o "nada", eu acho, porque fez uma expressão confusa. Logo tratei de desviar do assunto.

- Acho que não tive a chance de me apresentar formalmente. Meu nome é Edward Cullen. Mas pode me chamar de Edward.

- E o meu é Isabella Swan. Mas eu prefiro que me chamem de...

- Bella. - respondi, rápido demais. Ela me olhou de uma forma estranha, parecia que queria ler meus pensamentos. Que irônico.

- Como você sabe? - rápido, Edward, uma resposta.

- É, Cullen, ela é esperta. - interrompeu Angela.

- Adivinhei. - ótimo.

- Com essa você não engana nem uma criança de cinco anos. Muito bom, Edward. - parabenizou a pirralha fantasma. Mas o que mais eu responderia? _"Li nos pensamentos dos seus conhecidos"?_ Ou quem sabe _"sua amiga morta que me contou"_?

- Certo... - respondeu ela. Ainda parecia desconfiada, mas não insistiu mais. - Então, está tudo em ordem?

_Aparentemente não, já que sua amiga é maluca o suficiente para não querer ir para o paraíso, e não pára de falar e pensar coisas enquanto falo com você, _pensei em responder.

Achei melhor não.

- Sim, eu acho. - foi só o que consegui dizer.

- Pergunta como ela está, Cullen! E como estão meus pais, e Ben! - pediu Angela, euforicamente. E lógico, tentei ignorá-la, já que eu tinha minhas próprias dúvidas em relação à menina Swan.

- E o que _você_ faz aqui tão cedo? Você foi embora tarde ontem, imagino que esteja cansada. Quer caminhar um pouco enquanto conversamos?

- Caminhar? Você é doido, Cullen? Que tipo de pessoa maluca caminha num cemitério? - perguntou Angela, com razão.

Aquele fora um convite impensado e imbecil, ela ia achar que eu sou maluco, gótico ou algo do gênero. Ótimo, Edward.

Eu queria me chutar.

- Claro. Achei que não ia doer olhar para o túmulo de Angela, mas obviamemente eu me enganei. Adoraria não olhar para cá por enquanto. - respondeu Bella, surpreendendo a mim e a Angela. Sua voz parecia embargada, mas ela tomou fôlego e continuou, quando começamos a andar por entre as ruas do cemitério. - Não consegui dormir a noite inteira.

- Não consigo acreditar que Angie tenha feito isso.

- EU NÃO FIZ! - berrou a falecida. Olhei para ela, que me ignorou por encarar Bella. Ela tentou sacudir, ou abraçar a garota, não sei dizer, já que ela agarrara a amiga pelos ombros. Só sei que precisava adverti-la de que o toque entre mortos e vivos geralmente não era_ nada agradável_.

- Eu não faria isso! - eu disse, mas tarde demais. Bella já havia sentido o arrepio gelado e a mesmíssima sensação de angústia de Angela com esse abraço estranho. É o que acontece quando mortos e vivos se tocam, a transferência de sensações e energia.

- É, eu também não faria, Edward. - respondeu Bella, se abraçando e tentando entender a sensação repentina de frio e o aperto no peito, atribuindo-os à chuva e à tristeza, respectivamente. Aparentemente, ela achou que eu me referia ao suicídio de Angela, e não desconfiou que não era com ela que eu estava falando. Graças a Deus, menos um problema para eu me preocupar.

- Você deve deixá-la ir. - disse eu para a Angela. - Não faz bem a ela fazer isso.

- Perdão? - perguntou Bella. Tive a impressão que ela desconfiava cada vez mais, mas também se soltava cada vez mais, um misto de curiosidade e desconfiança. Devia achar que eu era maluco.

- Eu disse que se prender negativamente às lembranças de Angela não vai ajudá-la no que vem depois. Pelo contrário.

- Depois? - perguntou ela novamente, confusa.

- Sim. A morte não é o fim de todas as coisas, Isabella Swan. Angela agora sabe o que você está sentindo, e provavelmente, o que você está pensando, se o pensamento for muito forte. - tentei explicar, tanto a Bella quanto a Angela. À Angela, porque ela precisa saber dessas coisas se quiser ficar por aqui. E à Bella, porque senti uma necessidade estranha de consolá-la.

- Tente pensar nas coisas boas, não cultive os pensamentos ruins senão você pode atrapalhar o seu equilíbrio e o dela. - continuei. E alertei Angela. - E o contrário também é verdadeiro.

- Certo. Então você acha que a vida continua após a morte?

- Eu _sei_ que a vida continua após a morte.

- E acha também que o que eu sinto ou penso ou faço de alguma forma interfere no equilíbrio de Angela nessa tal vida?

- Sim. Posso te afirmar isso com convicção. - respondi.

- Isso é irracional. - disparou Bella. Eu sorri com a resposta mais comum.

- Por quê? - perguntei, enquanto desviava o olhar do caminho de pedras para olhar seu rosto pálido.

- Porque não existe vida após a morte. A gente morre, e fim.

- Bom, quer um argumento racional? - pensei. - Derivado de explicações científicas de física elementar?

- Por favor. - disse ela, totalmente incrédula de que eu fosse conseguir um argumento assim.

- No século XX, foi provado que toda matéria é energia. Um dos pressupostos físicos mais aceitos é que a energia não se perde, não acaba. - respondi, de maneira simples. - Então, nosso corpo é feito de matéria, que é feita de energia, que se transforma e não acaba. Daí dá para tirar a conclusão de que há algo depois da morte, já que nos tornamos outro tipo de energia.

Eu sabia que não seria suficiente, os humanos ainda não têm conhecimento e sabedoria suficientes para enxergar o que está em sua frente, praticamente dançando uma conga. Mas se tivesse uma chance, mínima que fosse, de Bella se sentir melhor, valia a pena tentar.

- Argumento insuficiente. Podemos nos transformar em qualquer outro tipo de energia. - respondeu ela, com um sorriso enviesado. Apesar de me contradizer totalmente, fiquei intimamente feliz por conseguir arrancar um sorriso dela, ainda que leve, nesse momento tão triste.

- Se você tivesse o trabalho que eu tenho, com certeza pensaria duas vezes. - respondi, com um sorriso. Ela realmente não fazia idéia.

- Falando em trabalho, eu devo estar te atrapalhando, peço desculpas. Você não tem nada a ver com meus problemas.

- De maneira alguma, Bella. Dificilmente tenho alguém para conversar. - respondi, olhando para ela. _Dificilmente converso com alguém vivo_, pelo menos. - Você é uma boa companhia a qual estou me dando o luxo de desfrutar.

- E eu sou o quê? Um saco de batatas? - perguntou Angie, irônica. Ela se melindrou com o fato de que eu podia ver e falar com Bella, e ela não. Como sempre, ignorei.

- Tem certeza? - perguntou Bella, incerta.

- Absoluta. Não se preocupe em me incomodar. - respondi.

- Você que está dizendo. - sorriu ela, um sorriso verdadeiro, maior que o anterior. Meu coração acelerou. - Eu me pergunto o que realmente aconteceu. Angela não erraria a dose, muito menos cometeria suicídio. Meu pai diz que estou em negação, e que isso não é bom, mas eu tenho certeza de que tem algo estranho nessa história.

- Se você quer saber, eu não acho que Angela se matou.

- Não? E por quê?

- Tenho um pressentimento. - respondi. Era isso ou _"Meus superiores falaram que ela foi assassinada."_

- Pressentimento. - repetiu ela. - Sabe Edward, você é bem excêntrico.

- Eu? - perguntei, rindo. Ela não fazia idéia do quanto eu era... excêntrico. - E por que você acha isso?

- Você parece ser um modelo de capa de revista, e trabalha em um cemitério. - Enumerou Bella. - Tem esse ar etéreo, conversa com o nada, é meio místico, acredita em vida após a morte e tem pressentimentos de homicídio. Como se não bastasse o jeito de falar, que parece saído de livros do século retrasado. Decididamente, você é excêntrico.

- Eu acho que eu me classificaria como _bizarro_. Você foi muito gentil comigo. - eu ri em resposta.

- Não, bizarro não, não exagere. - sorriu ela, fazendo meu coração virar um tambor africano. _Isso_ sim é bizarro.

- Não estou exagerando, acredite. Sou mais... excêntrico do que o normal dos excêntricos, mas não pretendo te mostrar esse lado.

- Por que não? - rebateu ela, estacando de repente e olhando para mim.

- Porque não. Não quero que você conheça esse lado bizarro antes de conhecer o lado... excêntrico. - respondi. Angela, que estava quieta até agora, me parou e olhou com desconfiança.

- Por que você se importa? O que você quer com ela, Cullen? - perguntou a fantasminha. - Você está dando em cima da minha melhor amiga, é isso?

- O QUÊ? Angela, você fumou alguma coisa antes de morrer? - perguntei para ela, incrédulo.

- An-Angela, Edward? Você disse Angela? - perguntou Bella. Droga, tinha me esquecido que ela estava ali. Merda. Merda. Merda.

- Hum... - pensa rápido, Edward! - Só um segundinho, ok? Já volto, não saia daí.

Falei isso enquanto puxava Angela disfarçadamente para atrás de uma lápide alta; um lugar onde Bella não pudesse nos ver ou ouvir.

- Angela, você é _louca_? Ela não pode saber quem eu sou!

- Por que não? Você quer dar uns pegas nela, ela devia no mínimo saber que você é a Morte personificada. É o mais sincero a fazer.

- Dar uns pegas? Mas que diab... Eu não quero a Bella desse jeito, ok? É só que, com ela, me sinto confortável em conversar. Ela poderia ser uma amiga, só isso.

- Conte a ela sobre mim, Cullen. - disse ela, revirando os olhos e me ignorando totalmente. - Ela pode nos ajudar, ela é minha melhor amiga e filha do chefe de polícia!

- Eu não posso! Ela vai me achar maluco!

- Ah, meu Deus. Não acredito que um dia veria a Morte com medo de ser rejeitada...

- Não tem nada a ver, sua louca! Eu não posso revelar certas coisas a Bella, estaria pondo a vida dela em risco! Há perigos nesse mundo de que você não faz idéia e a que vai expor sua amiga só pra realizar sua vingança idiota?

- Não foi você que falou que ela vai morrer de qualquer jeito?

- Ah, não. Não comece a usar minhas palavras contra mim, você sabe muito bem que não foi isso que eu quis dizer. É completamente difer...

- Não sei, Cullen, sabe por quê? - interrompeu ela, agora berrando. Ainda bem que Bella não podia nos ouvir. - Sem elucidar esse crime ela já está em perigo! Ela e todo mundo em volta, com esse assassino à solta!

- E você, na sua mente de adolescente histérica, acha mesmo que a morte é a pior coisa que pode acontecer?

- Mas não quero envolvê-la nesse mundo, eu só quero reunir as provas e usar a Bella como meio de apresentá-las à polícia!

- Ah, certo. E onde você pretende conseguir essas provas? Você não tem por onde começar, você não faz nem idéia do que está acontecendo! - falei, tentando não me exaltar.

- Tenho sim por onde começar. - replicou ela, com um sorriso meio maléfico.

- Claro, porque você é uma expert em mundo dos mortos...

- Posso não ser expert, mas eu sei onde encontrar gente que pode me ajudar.

- Ah, é? Em Forks não tem ninguém com essas... habilidades.

- Não estou falando de Forks, Cullen. - disse ela, continuando com seu sorriso maligno. Ela se mexeu fazendo um gesto, devia estar imitando alguém. - Estou falando de La Push, baby. La Push.

- La Push? Você é louca de ir lá sozinha? Você não é mais benquista por lá, sabia?

- Mas eu não vou sozinha. Você vai comigo!

- Eu? Certo, vou reformular a pergunta: você é louca de ir lá _comigo_? Você é a adolescente mais estranha que eu já conheci, Angela, e olha que eu tenho mais de cem anos.

- Qual o problema? Todo mundo sabe que os índios Quileute são muito ligados aos espíritos e tal. Eles devem poder me ajudar, são muito justos.

- Nem tão justos. - falei, tentando esconder uma pontinha de ressentimento. - Eu não posso ir a La Push.

- Por quê? - perguntou ela, baixando a guarda pela primeira vez desde o início da discussão.

- Digamos que seja uma questão... hereditária. - respondi, em tom de quem queria encerrar o assunto. Não vou explicar minha árvore genealógica bizarra para essa adolescente desmiolada. - Eu e minha família temos um acordo com os Quileute. Eu não entro em La Push e eles não contam coisas que não deveriam, para seres que não deveriam. Satisfeita?

- E quem cuida dos mortos Quileute?

- Eles têm seu próprio ceifador. Eu não tenho como cuidar dos espíritos do mundo inteiro, cuido só dos mortos dessa região. Forks, Port Angeles, Port Townsend, Aberdeen, Elma, Olympia... Essa área do meio. O ceifador deles cuida da área de toda a costa oeste, desde Ozette, no norte, até Oyhut, no sul.

- Certo. Se você não pode ir a La Push, e eu também não, só nos resta uma opção.

- "Nos" resta? Eu estou quieto no meu canto, Angela. Você que se vire com a sua vingança. - eu disse. Preciso dizer que ela me ignorou solenemente?

- Eu preciso da ajuda da Bella, Edward. Só você pode explicar a ela a verdade sobre mim, ela não pode me ouvir. Por favor, eu _preciso_ da sua ajuda.

Olhei nos olhos de Angela e vi o quão suplicante ela estava. Ela estava visivelmente perdida. Seus olhos quase chegavam a implorar, eu nunca vi uma pessoa me pedindo algo dcom tanta intensidade; e além disso, eu não estava com nenhuma morte programada na região que fosse ser especialmente difícil. Só um velho de 85 anos, de causas naturais, e uma velha de 72 – que morreria de DST recém-adquirida. Eca.

Suspirei, e tomei uma decisão bem inusitada na minha profissão.

- Ok, Angela, eu te ajudo. - respondi. Essa é boa, a Morte com pena de um falecido? Eu estava perdendo o jeito.

Mal tinha dito isso quando novamente, fui interrompido por dois fatores. O primeiro, foi um abraço inesperado de Angela. O segundo foi a adorável intrometida Swan, que veio me procurar.

- Edward, com quem você estava falando... sobre Angela?

- Cullen, você precisa dizer a ela a verdade, por favor! - me pediu a fantasminha, suplicante.

- Com quem eu estava falando? - repeti, tentando ganhar tempo. E se ela me achasse um maluco e se afastasse?

- É. Pára de se fingir de idiota e responde a pergunta. - wow. Nessa ela foi direta.

- Eu estava conversando, Bella... - suspirei, antes de continuar. - Estava conversando com a própria Angela.

* * *

**(N/A) **Eii!! Demorei dois dias pra postar por culpa da Kate Simon Cullen, ela falou pra eu demorar mais e criar mais expectativas xD Mas eu não consegui esperar mais, espero que tenham expectativa o suficiente pra apreciar esse capítulo =D Ficou grandão esse, não?

E tb queria dizer que gostei muito das reviews ! Como sempre, quem tem conta aqui no site por favor, cheque a inbox, respondi a review por lá. Fico feliz que estejam gostando! Tem muita coisa pra dizer sobre esse mundo, então eu acho que a fic vai ter muitos capítulos. Esse foi um presente, acabou saindo bem longo, não? Espero que gostem!

**|ᴥ|**

Agora vamos à review da Bellah, que também merece uma resposta!

_**Bellah:**_Que bom que gostou da conversa! =D Os outros Cullen são diferentes, e estão unidos, como no livro, por um meio de vida que escolheram para si. O Edward é o único filho biológico de Carlisle e Esme, e isso eu pretendo trabalhar melhor na continuação ( que tem tudo a ver com essa família dos Cullen). Espero que tenha curtido esse cap também! Beijos!


	4. Tudo pode ser, sem ser milagre

**Capítulo 4 - Tudo pode ser, sem ser milagre**

**|ᴥ|**

**[Edward PoV]**

_- Eu estava conversando, Bella... - suspirei, antes de continuar. - Estava conversando com a própria Angela._

Eu esperava qualquer reação, desde me abraçar - o que não me soava tão ruim - até me bater. Esperava tudo, menos a reação que ela teve. Com o rosto inexpressivo e sem dizer uma palavra, Bella simplesmente virou as costas e começou a andar.

- Cullen, não a deixe ir embora! - implorou a fantasminha.

- E o que eu posso fazer, Angela? Ela não acredita em mim! - falei em voz alta dessa vez, esperando que Bella ouvisse.

- Faça qualquer coisa!

- Bella, espere! - disse eu, correndo até ela numa velocidade aceitável para um humano. Ela estacou, e virou lentamente para mim.

- Você acha legal brincar com os sentimentos das pessoas próximas aos falecidos? - falou ela, em uma voz cortante. - Acha que tem graça ficar falando assim de Angela, como se ela estivesse viva, do nosso lado?

- Mas ela está, Bella! Não estou mentindo! É com ela que eu estive conversando, ela não cala a maldita boca desde que acordou!

- Ah, claro. E só você a ouve? Isso é esquizofrenia, Edward. Você precisa de tratamento.

- Estou falando sério! Faz o seguinte, pergunte qualquer coisa que só Angela saberia. Algo que seja um segredo entre vocês duas!

- Não vou entrar nesse joguinho sádico. Tchau. - replicou ela, dando-me as costas e continuando a caminhar.

- Cullen, você não pode deixá-la ir! Diga que... - Angela olhou para cima, e mordeu o lábio inferior, tentando se lembrar de algo que só ela soubesse. - Diga que no dia do acampamento ela estava envergonhada porque dormiria na mesma barraca que Mike Newton, porque ela fala dormindo!

- Quem é esse Mike Newton? - perguntei para a Angela, com um pouco mais de grosseria do que seria necessário.

- Não te interessa, Edward. Não me siga! - Bella respondeu, ainda sem se virar.

- Mike é um cara que gosta da Bella desde o início do colegial. Mas isso não importa, se você não estiver com ciúme... - disse Angela, correndo para me acompanhar.

- Eu _**não**_ estou com ciúme, Angela, pára de falar besteira. - disse eu para a fantasminha, e aumentei a voz para falar com a viva. - Bella, Angela disse que você se sentiu envergonhada no dia do acampamento porque fala dormindo e teve que dormir na mesma barraca que o tal do _Mike Newton_.

- Que parte do "não me siga" você não entendeu? - replicou Bella, virando para trás com os olhos cheios de raiva e parando para me encarar. - E como diabos você sabe que eu falo dormindo?

- Eu já falei, Angela me...

- Não se atreva a falar que Angela te contou! - interrompeu ela, e continuou andando. - Suma. Da. Minha. Frente.

Suspirei, derrotado. Angela teria que contar com outra pessoa menos cabeça-dura, mas aparentemente esse não era o plano dela. Ela parecia ter uma outra carta na manga, pois seu rosto se iluminou.

- Cullen, que dia é hoje? - perguntou ela.

- Dia 11 de setembro. Por quê? - respondi, enquanto Bella olhava para trás sem parar de andar. Pude ver que revirava os olhos.

- Porque dia 13 é aniversário dela, e eu comprei um presente. Eu escondi no dia do acampamento no quarto dela, enquanto ela tomava banho.

- E onde você guardou isso, Angela?

- No lugar onde ela guarda o diário. Ela vai saber onde é. Mas fala que é para abrir só no dia mesmo, senão dá azar.!

- Certo... Acho que devido às circunstâncias, ela pode se apressar um pouco, não acha? - zombei, esperando ser claro quanto à minha opinião nessa questão de sorte ou azar em presentes de aniversário. Antes dela responder, já me virei para a outra garota, que estava bem à frente. - Ei, Bella! Espere um segundo!

Eu a deixei se distanciar muito, e quando ela virou para me encarar, bufando de novo, eu achei que aquela menina precisava de uma boa dose de sobrenatural. Eu precisava ser o Edward de sempre se quisesse conseguir alguma coisa disso tudo. Então eu corri em sua direção, dessa vez na _minha_ velocidade normal. Corri os duzentos metros que nos separavam em menos de cinco segundos, e isso com certeza impressionou ambas as garotas, tanto a morta quanto a viva.

- Como eu estava dizendo, _Isabella... -_ continuei, enfatizando o nome completo dela só para irritá-la um pouco. - Só tenho quatro recados para você. O primeiro é de Angela, ela comprou seu presente de aniversário e o escondeu onde você guarda seu diário no dia do acampamento, enquanto você tomava banho. Mandou você checar. O segundo também é dela, ela precisa de sua ajuda, se você negar seu apoio numa hora de necessidade só por causa dos seus preconceitos, vai provar que é uma grande vaca.

Pausei, para ver se ela me chutaria em um lugar nada agradável, mas graças a deus ela ficou imóvel. Resolvi continuar assim mesmo:

- O terceiro é meu: se você não acredita em mim, procure por um velho Quileute e pergunte sobre isso. Eles podem te ajudar em algumas coisas, mas só peço para me avisar quando for visitá-los; porque aí Angela pode ir junto, e vai parar de encher meu saco. Se vocês tiverem sorte, podem até conversar.

- Conversar com Angela? Eu não acredito que você está mesmo sugerindo! Só um milagre poderia fazer isso - mais que um milagre, sei lá!- explodiu ela. - E por que ela precisaria da minha ajuda? Ela _morreu_!!!

- Você não tem nada a perder, tem? - sorri de lado para ela em resposta e ela pareceu perder um pouco a concentração.

Levantei uma sobrancelha e olhei nos olhos dela. Vi quando tremeu um pouco e sua boca ficou entreabertam enquanto via os olhos dela descerem pelo meu rosto. Com essa menina Swan eu nem precisava ler mentes, o rosto dela parecia um copo de água de tão transparente.

- E o quarto recado? - perguntou ela, sem tirar os olhos faiscantes dos meus.

- O quarto é que você fica uma gracinha irritada.

**|ᴥ|**

**[Bella PoV]**

Filho da mãe! Senti meu rosto corar com o comentário dele, e me virei, indo em direção à minha velha Chevy. O cemitério fica perto de casa, e isso era um alívio. Tudo que eu queria era chegar, me trancar no quarto e pensar nas coisas que eu vi. Quem ele pensava que era para me zombar desse jeito? Pior, quem ele pensava que era ao falar de Angie como se ela ainda estivesse aqui! Que absurdo, era muita falta de respeito da parte dele!

Quando cheguei, mal cumprimentei meu pai, que já estava sentado tomando café. Eram mais ou menos umas sete horas da manhã agora, eu não sabia ao certo. Subi correndo e me joguei na cama, tentando entender tudo o que aconteceu.

Primeiro, encontrei um deus grego no cemitério. Segundo, o cara é extremamente estranho. Terceiro, ele diz que fala com minha melhor amiga, que por sinal _morreu_. Quarto, ele sabe de coisas que não eram pra ele saber. Quinto, ele corre a uns 150 km/h. Sexto, de onde ele tirou que eu guardo meu diário em um local secreto? Garotas de 18 anos nem têm diários, não seria um chute muito certeiro...

Ao pensar nisso, senti minha curiosidade aguçar. Olhei para o chão da minha escrivaninha, especialmente para as tábuas do piso embaixo dela, onde eu guardava meu diário. Não, não vou fazer isso, seria loucura. Checar se havia algo lá seria dar crédito àquele doido varrido! Não, era tudo invenção dele, isso não existe.

No entanto, a dúvida continuou a me perseguir até que eu decidi pegar meu diário e escrever. Isso não seria checar, não é? Seria simplesmente pegar o meu diário do lugar dele. Nada de dar crédito a gente maluca, eu sabia que não tinha nada lá. Levantei da cama, escorregando com a meia no chão liso - típico de mim - e caindo de bunda no chão. _Ok, Bella, não é como se você não estivesse acostumada, não é? Você é praticamente uma jaca madura._ O piso estava obviamente muito escorregadio, então nem ousei levantar enquanto usasse meias. Fui engatinhando até a escrivaninha e levantei a tábua.

Meu coração disparou. Em cima do diário, havia uma caixinha azul-celeste, a cor preferida de Angie, enrolada numa fita de um tom de azul ainda mais claro. Embaixo da caixa, eu pude divisar agora uma carta. Peguei o presente e abri devagar: era uma pulseira dourada. Tinha uma espécie de plaquinha, bem discreta e pequena inscrição no verso: _**Omnia eveniunt ut sunt humana.**_

Não sei quando tempo fiquei olhando para a pulseira antes de ler a carta; poderiam ser segundos, minutos ou horas. Por fim, decidi abrí-la, e não consegui conter o choro que estava guardado há tanto tempo.

_" Bella,_

_Hoje é seu aniversário!! Dezoito anos, tá ficando velha! Ainda vou te dar mais uns oitenta presentes, porque nossa amizade nunca vai acabar! Vou te pentelhar para sempre, mas não se preocupe, isso inclui presentes materiais todo dia 13 de setembro! Deus, vou ficar pobre por sua causa! Mas não importa._

_Espero que tenha gostado do meu presente! Está escrito em latim porque eu sei que você gosta de línguas clássicas, e em latim fica muito mais chique. Não vou falar o que significa porque não sei se vai abrir primeiro o presente ou o cartão, e não quero estragar a surpresa! Ligue essa turbina de avião que você chama de computador e procure no Google!_

_Amo você, Bells!_

_Angie_

_  
P.S.: Procure no Google SEM RECLAMAR, sua velha rabugenta!"_

Chorei ali mesmo, sem saber o que pensar. Parece que só agora caíra a ficha de que eu havia perdido Angie, minha melhor amiga. Quando as lágrimas secaram - por simples falta de água no corpo, eu acho, porque a tristeza continuava do mesmo tamanho - levantei e me sentei na cadeira.

Liguei o computador, sem vontade. Queria saber o que significava aquela frase, e Angie resolveu fazer uma última sacanagem comigo antes de morrer, me deixando curiosa. Duvido que se outra pessoa tivesse dado o presente eu ficasse minimamente interessada, mas o fato de ser Angie e tudo ser tão recente me fez querer fazer de tudo para ficar próxima dela. Por alguma razão estranha, eu senti que isso ajudaria.

Depois de umas cinco horas tentando ligar esse maldito computador jurássico, finalmente consegui entrar na internet. Pesquisei, e o significado não-literal da frase, nas atuais circunstâncias, não podia ser mais perturbador: _"Tudo pode ser, sem ser milagre"_.

Coloquei a pulseira no braço, deitei na cama e fiquei olhando para o teto, sem chorar, durante várias horas. Por volta das 19h, Charlie bateu na porta e me trouxe um jantar de restaurante. Coitado do Charlie, eu mal desci para cozinhar para ele, como sempre faço. Senti o cheiro de _missoshiru_, aquela sopa com tofu, e não pude evitar lembrar que Angie amava cozinha japonesa.

Enquanto jantava, lembrei das palavras do tal Edward: _"ela precisa de sua ajuda, se você negar seu apoio numa hora de necessidade só por causa dos seus preconceitos, vai provar que é uma grande vaca". _E se fosse verdade? Ele disse que eu podia procurar um velho Quileute para ter certeza, se não confiasse nele - e eu claramente não confio. Podia falar com o velho Billy Black, ele não mentiria para mim; ele e meu pai são grandes amigos e ele era muito respeitado na tribo.

Decidi ir visitá-lo no dia seguinte, pois estava muito cansada. Meu coração estava muito dividido, mas não conseguia encontrar explicações racionais e a saudade que eu sinto de Angie é mais forte. A voz de Edward ecoou forte na minha cabeça: _"Se vocês tiverem sorte, podem até conversar". _Uma pontinha de esperança brotou no meu coração, e adormeci pensando nisso. Mas antes, rezei para que Angela estivesse certa e tudo realmente pudesse ser, sem ser milagre.

* * *

**(N/A)** Recebi muitas reviews com curiosidade por conta da reação da Bella. Espero que tenha ficado bom, escrevi tudo no mesmo dia do capítulo 3 e tentei pensar em como eu reagiria a uma notícia dessas... hahahahah do jeito que eu sou maluca, bem capaz de reagir desse jeito mesmo! Tenho um projeto de fic que to doidinha pra escrever, mas nao tem nada a ver com reaper...()=) acho q posto hoje de madrugada, também. Leiamm! hahahahaha

**|ᴥ|**

_**Kah Reche:** Que bom que gostou da fic, Kah. Eu sou bem old no mundo das fanfics, então isso me dá uma vantagem de já ter lido tudo quanto é tipo de coisa...hahahah cada situacao bizarra que eu ja li...^^' Atendendo ao seu pedido, nao demorei muito pra postar =D espero que tenha curtido o cap! Beijos!_

_**Bellah:** O Edward é meio tapado em relação a ele mesmo, pq ele se isolou demais desde sempre por razões que serão explicadas na continuacao! Na verdade, essa fic é mais pra dar uma base sobre o mundo deles quando a continuacao chegar, senao ficaria mto denso postar tudo na msm fic! espero que tenha gostado! Beijos!_


End file.
